


Her Imaginary Friend

by Mysterie



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Post-War, Reconcile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Wil loves his daughter dearly, even though her mother is not the woman who truly holds his heart. His daughter was named for the woman he loved more than anything, and like all young children she has an imaginary friend ... or so he thinks.
Relationships: Wil & child, Wil/Guardian, Wil/Kaori





	Her Imaginary Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaboration effort between myself and Wil.

The sun shone down on a world that knew peace. Had settled after a hard war against an enemy that the world never could have expected to face. In a sea of flowers was a young girl with soft sunny hair and silvery brown eyes who seemed to be content for the moment to sit under a tree by herself with a stuffed rabbit she had just gotten. Wil had returned from one of the mop-up missions on Harukotan, taking the remaining falspawn in the Daybreak Province. Before heading back to the castle he decided to stop by a store on the Thorn and get a surprise for their daughter, a simple stuffed rabbit. He gave the rabbit to her, then spoke to Kaori about how the mission on Harukotan went. He looked out the window and saw their daughter, and he smiled. He kissed Kaori and went out to where she was, sitting down next to her.

“Whatcha doin’, angel?” He asked her. Angel was one of the little endearing names that he used to address her.

“Just restin’ like my friend told me to do.”

“Your friend? Who is your friend?” He asked, figuring she had an imaginary friend like many Earth born children did.

“Pe'sina. She tells me stories sometimes, but she says she only talks to me because I’m the only one who’s ‘pose to hear her.” 

“Pesina, huh...” He thought for a moment.

“Can you tell me a little about her?”

“She likes the garden. She’s always under this tree.” He got up and moved out from under the tree.

“I see. Sorry if I took your spot Pesina.” He said. The girl giggled. The small flower beneath the tree seemed to move slightly, as if in a gentle breeze, but there was no breeze for that day. Wil seemed kinda surprised when the flower moved.

“Am I seeing things, or did the flower just move?” He asked. He wondered what kind of flower it was. The girl shrugged, she hadn’t seemed to have noticed. The flower had shifted towards the girl who looked at the flower.

“Daddy is silly isn’t he?” A quiet sound... like a soft chuckled flitted into the air. Wil could hear the soft chuckled.

“I tend to be silly sometimes.” He said in response to the chuckle. The flower then straightened a little, the little girl glanced up and smiled, waving a bit. Half hidden in the branches of the great oak, a figure smiled down at the child. A young woman it seemed, about Kaori’s age, dark eyes that were between brown and green gazed down at the pair. The smile was soft, wistful almost and she was dressed in a soft sea green shirt and jeans. Chestnut brown hair falling down her shoulders in gentle waves. She didn’t have any shoes though and her skin, while not dark, seemed to be a soft sun kissed color of white and peach. This... changed things a lot. He then realized his daughter’s imaginary friend was indeed real.

“You’re Pesina?” He asked curiously, noticing the connection between the flower and the girl.

“Not quite the name I chose, but she mispronounced it the first time after I told her... so it’s stuck.” The woman’s voice was soft, almost shy.

“That’s what I call you! Pe’sina!” The woman chuckled quietly.

“It’s close, but not quite my dear.” Pe’sina... pe’sina... surely it couldn’t be... 

“She says you tell her stories. May I ask what one of them is?” He asked. He was curious, but not quite suspicious. That flower though... it didn’t seem native to the area...

“One is about a young girl who was of royal blood, she lived in a tower and yet she was not a defenseless maiden... she had been stolen away from her home by an evil witch who wished to use her hair to keep her young. I imagine you are familiar with the story, yes?” Wil nodded.

“The story of Rapunzel.” Many of the tales of the universe were actually told on Earth to children in the form of these fairy tales. This one was actually the tale of the Guardian (prince charming) rescuing Harriette (Rapunzel) from the witch (Elmir). 

“Indeed so, one of the classics I grew up with. Among other such tales. Though her favorite seems to be tales about a knight who goes around saving others.” 

“I don’t believe I’ve heard that one.” He said curiously.

“You grew up with these tales?” She was a fellow Earthling. Interesting.

“Well, except the tale about the knight. That one is a more recent tale.”

“Can you recite it?” He could see his daughter’s eyes seem to light up with joy at the mere mention of it.

“Ah, well there’s more than one, but I can recite her favorite if you wish.”

“More than one? I’m sure we both have time.” He smiled.

“But yes, her favorite would be ideal.” She nods, her gaze becoming slightly hazy as she begins.

“In a place beyond the reach of the stars was an area that was filled with monsters. This wasn’t always so for once it had been ruled over by a young, but kindly king. However, the monsters had stormed his home and driven out the king and the good people. Yet the king would send the brave to try and reclaim what had once been his and his subjects’ land. Many have tried, but have failed. Among those who decided to try was a young warrior who was well versed in combat. She had trained hard to become as skilled as she was, but she was alone. She had no comrades at her side.” She began.

“She did not have family either and thus she had nothing to lose and had told the good king she would try her hand despite his protests. While she was there, however, it seemed the monsters were many more in number than she had thought and they were about to overwhelm her when their number was suddenly cut down. It seemed that a knight, who had also answered the king’s call, had said he would go after the young warrior. They did not know each other, but this did not stop the knight; his heart was pure and his courage as strong as the blade he wielded and together they slew the monsters. It was not the end of the fight, but they had won the battle and were able to both withdraw before they were overrun. It would take more than them to reclaim the kingdom.” She paused a moment, as if in thought, before going on.

“The two brought this news to the king who seemed relieved to find that both were alright and told them that he would gather a small army to destroy the beasts and thanked the two for their kindness. The knight, ever valiant and kind, offered his hand in friendship to the warrior, who accepted. It was the beginning of a friendship neither would ever forget... and with time, with the help of the two, the kingdom was reclaimed.” Wil listened to the tale as it was recited. He started to piece together the tale with each like that was told. Kaori seemed like she was the hard working warrior who trained hard to become as skilled as she was.. If this was true.. Then this would mean that in this tale he would be the knight that reached out and rescued her.

Had the Akashic Records truly seen fit to weave his and Kaori’s story in such fashion, to be among the countless tales of heroes throughout the history of the universe? It was not quite what it seemed. Wil raised an eyebrow, thinking.

“Is there more to the story of the knight and the warrior?”

“There are more stories, yes. Sometimes the knight has friends, sometimes he is alone.” 

“I see... very intriguing.” He then wondered if Pesina was actually telling the tale of the Guardian at a level where his daughter could understand.

“I’m going to get a drink daddy. I’ll be back soon Pe’sina!” She got up and headed towards the castle. The other woman was silent.

“I’m going to ask you a question real quick, now that my daughter is out of earshot.” He spoke politely after the girl had entered the castle.

“Is your name actually Persona?” He asked.

“The Guardian was from Earth, so I am sure you would share some of their memories if this is the case.” He looked down at the flower.

“This flower is not native to this area. I will make sure it does not get picked, and that it is taken care of.”

“You do not need to, the Snowdrop will survive on its own. As for your question. Yes, that is the name I chose to take. In truth I do not merely share memories with someone who was once alive, though I am but a shadow of the spirit that once was.”

“This actually does not make much sense...” He paused briefly.

“Kaori had disappeared before the Guardian got here... and returned after the...” He bit the inside of his lip.

“Is it really you?”

“I am what remains of the photonic energy. So in a way... I am.” 

“I thought I recognized your voice...” He paused again. Had he not been silent, she would be the one here right now.

“There is much I wish to discuss with you... but right now, I feel the first thing to say is this... I’m sorry.” 

“And why should you be?”

“Because you were everything to me, and I let you slip through my fingers... I was silent when I should have spoken up. And my heart aches for something that can never be as a result.” 

“We made the choices we were meant to make. Do not spend your life regretting and pining over what is not.” 

“I love you, and still do. That won’t change. Seeing my daughter happy as a result of the tales you tell her though... that, I wouldn’t trade for anything.” He paused once more.

“Kaori is treating me well, better than I deserve in fact.” He thought for a moment.

“I’ve not been fair to her though, but that will change. The love I wanted to give you, to show you... I will show her."

“I don’t think you’ve been as unfair as you think, she does not seem unhappy even though she knows the truth.” Wil nodded.

“I’m glad you believe so.” He had loved the Guardian, had even had the opportunity to confess it to her, but he was silent. For years he felt like her blood was on his hands because of that silence.

“I don’t feel so, I know so. Even if she cannot see me she knows I am here. She has come to talk to me.” 

“Thank you for showing yourself to me, so I could see you and talk to you again. I ... needed this.” It did, in fact, give him the closure he sought for years to know she did not blame him for her death.

“In truth, it was not my choice. You either would be able to see me.. or not. It is, however, good that you can find a peace of mind in this.” He turned and saw his daughter running towards them. He grinned as he watched her.

“She’s a gift.” Was all the other had to say.

“Yes, she is.” He said before the girl got over to them. His daughter’s birth was actually what broken him free from the depression he had after the final battle. She watched the girl return. Happy and ignorant of the truth. Maybe some day she would tell her... but for now, it was best left in the shadows, just as she existed in the shadow of the tree now. Wil knew it was going to be a secret, one kept for when she was older. His mind seemed more at ease now, and once his daughter would be put to bed for the night he would speak with Kaori at length. Kaori seemed a little surprised honestly that he had actually seen her as, which she had conveyed, Kay had been a flower in the garden since even before the wedding had been official. Wil took a moment to think, before speaking again.

“Kaori, I owe you an apology.”

“What for?” She seemed a little confused.

“For not demonstrating or even telling you that I love you and everything about you anywhere near the amount that I should have been these few years.” He looked at her as they sat by the fireplace.

“You... are my everything, and I’ve not treated you like you are anywhere near the amount that I should.” She took his hand gently in one of hers.

“You have never done anything wrong against me. I don’t expect you to be perfect and I have known from the beginning what your feelings are. I might have some regrets of things that I’ve done in the past... of who I was, but I vowed to love you for the rest of our days, no matter what that meant and I will keep that vow. I don’t expect things to be perfect.”

“I love you Kaori.” He said with a smile.

“I truly do. Though my heart was in pieces and took time to be made whole again, it is your.” He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She only smiled in return. As she had once told the Guardian in one of the many one-sided discussions... she would love and treat him as she knew he deserved and would have been if things had gone differently. Even if a part of him would always belong to someone else. 


End file.
